Some known printing methods do not use a solid printing forme, such as the methods discussed, for example, in an overview in section 5.1 of the “Handbook of Print Media”, Helmut Kipphan, Springer Verlag 2000. One of these printing methods is inkjet printing or ink-jet printing. In this process, individual droplets of coating medium are ejected through nozzles of print heads and are transferred to a printing material in such a way as to produce a printed image on the printing material. By actuating a plurality of nozzles individually, different printed images can be produced.
DE 10 2011 076 899 A1 discloses a printing press which has at least one printing unit and at least one print head embodied as an inkjet print head.
EP 2 305 466 A1 discloses a variable-format rotary printing press, one embodiment of which has an inkjet unit. The or the last printing unit is followed in the printing material path by a post-processing step involving, where applicable, a turning device, at least one cutting unit, and fold formers. Both the printing units and at least one actuating means of the at least one cutting device are signal connected for their actuation to a control device. The post-processing section comprises, e.g., a plurality of folding units arranged sequentially or parallel to one another in the direction of travel of a paper web.
DE 100 60 758 A1 relates to a cutting device in a folding apparatus of a web-fed rotary printing press, which is designed for cutting signatures of variable section lengths.
EP 2 103 428 A2 discloses a folding apparatus having two collecting cylinders arranged successively in the product flow.
DE 103 25 362 A1 relates to a method and a device for the indirect digital printing of images onto webs. After printing, the printed web may be wound, or may alternatively be post-processed using a cross-cutting device.
EP 1 911 583 A1 relates to a method for producing a printed product in a high-performance printing process using printing formes, and for customizing said product in at least two post-processing steps.
EP 1 733 988 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for producing newspapers, wherein in one embodiment, a cross-cutting device is followed downstream by a collecting station, a 90° change in the direction of movement to a conveying device downstream, a cross-folding device, a longitudinal folding device, a longitudinal stitching device and a second collecting station for inserting sections that are already formed into one another.
DE 10 2013 203 469 B3 relates to a folding apparatus, in which a cross-cutting device is followed downstream by a first collecting cylinder and a second collecting cylinder, the latter being followed by a folding jaw cylinder. The second collecting cylinder can cooperate with an adhesive cylinder. A web with printed images printed by a digital printing press can be fed to the folding apparatus.
DE 10 2012 103 729 A1 discloses a method and a device for producing printed products, wherein a printing press for variable format printing, in particular a digital printing press, a post-processing section with a cross-cutting device, a collecting device, a cross-folding device comprising a folding jaw cylinder, and a collator for stacking sections is provided. In a movable embodiment of the retaining means of the collecting device, embodied as spur needles, these may be retracted in a controlled manner. In a broadsheet production process, a web having the width of two or more vertical pages may be used, wherein a web of this type is cut in a longitudinal folding device, and the partial webs are placed one on top of the other before being cross-cut into signatures.
DE 36 28 411 A1 relates to a variable folding apparatus having a collecting cylinder and a folding jaw cylinder.
DE 10 2012 208 840 A1 relates to an inkjet printing press comprising a roll unwinding device, two inkjet printing units and a finishing or post-processing section.
DE 10 2012 200 877 A1 discloses a web-fed printing press having a longitudinal stapling device for inline stapling positioned downstream of a collecting cylinder and a folding jaw cylinder.
DE 10 2008 045 352 A1 discloses a method for producing a printed product, wherein a web is cut longitudinally into a plurality of partial webs, and from these, a multilayer web strand is formed, from which multilayer sheet packets are produced by cross-cutting. These are subsequently folded, and are then trimmed on their side opposite the fold and at their bottom end.
DE 10 2012 202 458 A1 relates to a stapling device in a web-fed printing press, wherein a multilayer strand can be formed via one or more fold formers and then cross-cut, after which it can be processed downstream in a folding apparatus inline to produce products, if the printing press is configured for applying a plurality of copies in succession to the web, and if the folding apparatus is configured for performing collect operation, a plurality of strand sections can be collected, one on top of the other, prior to cross-folding.
In DE 195 49 727 B4, a separate position-controlled motor is assigned to each of the vibration-intensive functional units of a folding apparatus. Thus the rotating components of the cross-folding device are coupled to one another and to a first motor for their drive, and the longitudinal folding device is coupled for its drive to an additional motor.